ballyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bally Fanfiction
Bally at the Semi-Formal One day, Billy decided that he liked this new girl. Her name was Sally. Billy cleared his throat and walked over to Sally. Sally turned around and said hello to Billy. “Do you wanna go to the semi-formal with me?” Billy asked. “It’s 10 months away,” Sally said. “And besides, I already have a date.” “Who?” Billy asked. “Your best friend,” Sally answered, then walked away. Billy frowned. Sally didn’t have a date. Billy didn’t have a best friend except for an imaginary friend. (Poor Billy. People didn’t like him since he was in a video about bodies going through strange and horrifying changes.) Billy chased after Sally. “Sally, please go to the semi-formal with me,” Billy said. Sally thought about it for a minute. Should she go to the semi-formal? Did Sally want to dump Billy’s best friend, who was his imaginary friend named Willy, to go out with the real Billy? This Sally didn’t know. Did Billy want to go to the semi-formal with Sally? This Billy didn’t know. (Yes, he did. He was going to the semi-formal with Sally whether or not she said yes). “Okay, I’ll go to the semi-formal with you,” Sally said. “Did you know that the semi-formal is the dance that determines the rest of your life?” Sally smiled at Billy. Billy nodded. "Just wanted to make sure you know that.” Billy smiled. “I like you.” Sally was very excited, but she had to go and break up with Willy. This wasn’t a conversation she was looking forward too. Willy had anger issues. Bad anger issues. So did Billy. Billy’s anger issues were worse though. Anyway, on the day of the semi-formal, Billy held the door open for Sally to make sure she wouldn’t develop unsightly arm muscles. Billy and Sally talked on the way there. Billy learned that Sally wanted to be a bunny farmer when she grew up. Sally learned that Billy wanted to become a person in the world. Billy and Sally decided that they would call themselves Bally. Bally annoyed many people at the dance. They lost all their friends but that didn’t matter. They had each other. Bally for life. Billy entered the dance with Sally in front of him. He knew that he was probably going to get made fun of, but Billy didn’t care. Billy caught Willy giving him a dirty look and Billy gave one back and prepared to fight. Sally stopped him. “Billy! Was that really necessary? I know Willy is being mean to you now, but that’s only because he’s upset that I dumped him for you!” Sally said, even though she couldn’t see Willy. Billy pouted. “But Willy is mean!” Billy said, stomping his feet. Sally dragged Billy outside so he wouldn’t have a fit in the dance. After Sally calmed Billy down, he went inside and the two of them started dancing. All of a sudden, Billy clutched his face. Sally asked him what was wrong. “WILLY JUST PUNCHED ME!” Billy yelled. The whole room was silent, and one boy yelled out, “There is no one named Willy at this school!” Billy made his meanest face, and Sally dragged him away. Sally was sad. “I just feel like you don’t care about me anymore,” she said. “I’m breaking up with you Billy.” “No! I like you Sally. And I think we have a future. This is the dance the determines the rest of our lives. I don’t want to be without you for the rest of my life,” Billy said. Sally didn’t say anything, so Billy walked back into the dance without Sally. At the end of the night, Billy saw Sally outside the dance. “Sally, will you please be my girlfriend again?” Billy asked. Sally nodded. Guess what? They kissed! Since that was the last dance of the night, Billy and Sally left when they were done dancing. Later that night, Billy and Sally got in a phone argument, but the next day, they made up again, promising never to fight with each other again. Except they did. Many more times. Luckily, they never broke up. Billy and Sally lived happily ever after. Written by Kickinitwithyou122 Category:Bally Fanfiction Category:Girl Meets Semi Formal Category:Bally During the Semi-Formal Category:Kickinitwithyou122 Category:Bally is a thing Category:Don't you argue with Bally Category:Bally at the Dance Category:Which one is better? Category:Do you believe in Bally Category:Bally Category:Some people don't believe in Bally Category:I'm sorry, it's only fiction Category:Written by Bally Shippers, For Bally Shippers Category:Billy and Sally's Romantic, Cliche, Happily Ever After Ending Category:How "He Asked Me, He Asked Me, He Really Asked Me" should have continued after the amazing Bally scene. Category:Billy Category:Sally Category:Narrator Category:Willy Category:This would have been an amazing story line Category:*cough*Non-Bally Shippers you know who you are*cough* Category:Bally Shippers Don't Deserve Hate